Chien Pénible
Le Chien Pénible (Annoying Dog) est un petit chien blanc souriant, qui représente le concepteur du jeu, Toby Fox, lui-même. Le Chien Pénible peut être vu quelques fois tout au long du jeu, le plus souvent auprès de Papyrus. Cependant, il se montre souvent pour gêner de manière comique le joueur. Les apparitions du Chien Pénible sont souvent accompagnées de la chanson "Dogsong". Rencontres Le Pont de la Forêt de Couveneige À un moment, le protagoniste va traverser un long pont et rencontrer Sans et Papyrus. Papyrus active alors sa prochaine énigme avec de nombreuses armes qui visent le protagoniste depuis différentes directions de l'écran - une des armes étant le Chien Pénible qui pend d'une corde attachée autour de son corps. Combat contre Papyrus Le Chien Pénible apparaît pendant la séquence de "l'Attaque Spéciale", mâchant l'"os" spécial de Papyrus. Après que Papyrus se soit énervé après le Chien Pénible, ce dernier quitte l'écran avec l'os. Il réapparaît quand Papyrus fait son "Attaque normale cool". Maison de Papyrus et Sans Si le protagoniste interagit avec le lavabo dans la cuisine, Papyrus va faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il a agrandi le lavabo pour pouvoir mettre plus d'os dans le placard en-dessous. Il invite ensuite le protagoniste à regarder dans le placard. La porte du placard s'ouvre alors pour révéler le Chien Pénible en train de mâcher un des os. Il s'enfuit ensuite de la maison alors que Papyrus lui crie dessus, puis Sans sort de sa chambre pour jouer un court air de trombone. La troisième rencontre avec Mettaton Le Chien Pénible se montre lors de la troisième rencontre avec Mettaton en tant qu'une des nombreuses bombes que le protagoniste doit désamorcer. S'il est examiné, il sera écrit qu'il est "blissfully unaware of his circumstance" (pas du tout au courant de son état actuel). Quand il est désamorcé, il sera écrit "Chien Désamorcé" au lieu de "Bombe Désamorcée" comme avec toutes les autres bombes (même le verre d'eau). Piano Puzzle Le Chien Pénible apparaît après avoir terminé le Piano Puzzle. Jouer les bonnes notes ouvre une porte secrète qui mène à la Chambre de l’Artefact. Dès que le protagoniste entre dans la salle, le Chien Pénible va apparaître dans l'inventaire. En essayant de prendre l’artefact (avec le Chien Pénible dans l'inventaire), un message apparaît disant "Vous portez trop de chiens sur vous". Utiliser ou jeter le Chien invoque le Chien Pénible à côté du protagoniste. Le Chien Pénible va ensuite vers l'Artefact Légendaire et l'absorbe. Un peu plus tard, il sort de la salle. Le Résidu Canin apparaît alors dans l'inventaire de Frisk. Appeler Toriel quand le Chien Pénible est dans l'inventaire va faire que son téléphone va sonner dans l'inventaire du chien. Ceci arrivera uniquement si le protagoniste n'a pas appelé Toriel à l'aide pour le puzzle dans les Ruines, ce qui déclenchera un dialogue où le Chien Pénible volera le téléphone de Toriel. Il est impossible de mettre le Chien Pénible dans une boîte et essayer de le mettre dans la Dimensional Box depuis le téléphone va montrer un texte disant : "The box is aclog with the hair of a dog" (la boîte est bloquée par des poils de chien). S'il est ajouté à l'inventaire en manipulant les fichiers du jeu, l'objet peut être vendu au Boutik Tem à 999G et si la vente est refusée, Temmie va négocier le prix à 1251G; le Chien Pénible est donc l'"objet" qui a le plus de valeur dans le jeu. Ceci ne peut pas être fait sans manipuler les fichiers du jeu. S'il est utilisé ou jeté hors de la Salle de l'Artefact, rien ne se passe. Fin Pacifiste Le Chien apparaît sur l'écran de fin et reste en dessous du mot "THE END". Il va ensuite dormir. Il n'apparaîtra pas si le protagoniste a fait une Route Génocide avant. Mode Difficile À la fin du combat contre Toriel, le Chien Pénible arrive, annonçant la fin du Mode Difficile, au plus grand déplaisir de Toriel. Quand il parle, son texte bouge avec un effet de vague. Après le dialogue, le jeu se relance. Fichier corrompu ou altéré Si vous avez effacé des données sur votre fichier de sauvegarde et que les variables sur votre fichier .ini ont été changées, causant un impact sur le jeu, ou que la sauvegarde est devenue corrompue à cause de bugs, le Chien Pénible va apparaître et va occuper l'écran principal. On peut observer deux versions différentes de cet écran: # Quand le jeu s'ouvre, la musique du Chien Pénible démarre pendant qu'il court au milieu de l'écran, indéfiniment. La hauteur de la musique peut changer en ouvrant et refermant le jeu.Undertale corrupted/broken save jingle 1. 21 octobre 2015. Youtube # Une musique différente est jouée, ressemblant plus à une berceuse et le Chien Pénible dort au milieu de l'écran.Undertale corrupted/broken save jingle 2. 21 octobre 2015. Youtube. Ces écrans apparaissent aussi en essayant d'accéder à des salles inexistantes. Certaines salles existantes mais bloquées par le Dogcheck donnent le même effet, sauf si un éditeur hexadécimal est utilisé pour désactiver ce Dogcheck. Rencontres mineures Lors des combats avec les chiens de Couveneige, pendant le tour de l'ennemi, Le Chien Pénible peut apparaître dans l'attaque, représentant les monstres eux-mêmes. * Le Chien Pénible apparaît dans la Configuration de la Manette avec un objet sur sa tête en relation avec la saison (sauf l'été), avec Uwa!! So Temperate♫,Uwa!! So Holiday♫ et Uwa!! So HEATS!!♫ et avec de la neige, des feuilles ou le soleil. * Quand le protagoniste passe par une grande ligne d'arbres après la dernière énigme avant Couveneige, un peu de neige sera brièvement sur sa tête. Parfois elle a la forme du Chien Pénible. * Gyftrot est parfois décoré d'un Chien Pénible. * La silhouette du Chien Pénible peut être vue sur le radar lors du rendez-vous avec Papyrus. * Le Chien Pénible peut être vu sur une image encadrée dans le Boutik Tem. * Si le placard à os dans la maison d'Undyne est ouvert, le chien sera à l'intérieur en train de mâcher un os et va faire un clin d’œil avant d'automatiquement fermer le placard. * Appeler Papyrus près de l'ascenseur L2 à Calciterre va le faire mentionner un certain chien qui vole ses lasagnes."BUT WHAT DOES THE L STAND FOR? LASAGNA? I HOPE NOT. I DON'T MAKE LASAGNA ANYMORE. THAT GLUTTONOUS DOG ALWAYS EATS IT FIRST!" (MAIS QUE SIGNIFIE LE L? LASAGNE? JE N'ESPÈRE PAS. JE NE FAIS PLUS DE LASAGNES. CE CHIEN GLOUTON LES MANGE TOUJOURS EN PREMIER!) - Papyrus * Pendant le JT, un bâtiment en forme de chien peut être vu au-dessus de Mettaton. * Quand le protagoniste est au puzzle des cases colorées de Mettaton, activer plusieurs fois les piranhas fera apparaître le chien dans l'eau pendant un court moment. * On peut interagir avec le Chien Pénible depuis la porte la plus à droite du MTT Resort. Quand on utilise un Hot Dog...?, un Résidu Canin, une Dog Salad ou d'autres objets, un dialogue spécial est déclenché et un Hush Puppy peut être obtenu. * Si le protagoniste tue tous les boss majeurs (Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, et Mettaton) pendant une Route Neutre et n'a tué personne d'autre, lors de la fin, Sans va appeler en déclarant qu'un petit chien blanc s'est approprié le trône et que la vie est devenue à sa grande surprise paisible pour les monstres. * Rarement, dans la chambre de Sans, le chien peut être vu en train de dormir dans la tornade de déchets. * Le Chien Pénible peut être vu sur le côté gauche de la décharge pendant le rendez-vous avec Alphys, à droite de la TV en haut. Détails * Le Chien Pénible est censé représenter Toby Fox lui-même. C'est indiqué par la fin du Mode Difficile et par le chien avec un ordinateur dans la mystérieuse salle. Il pourrait aussi être une référence à la "Dog Ending" de la série Silent Hill. ** Le Chien Pénible représente aussi Toby dans le Steam Greenlight trailer. * Il est révélé dans la Salle de l'Artefact que c'était le Chien Pénible qui avait volé le téléphone de Toriel. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas l'appeler pendant le reste du jeu. ** Si Papyrus est appelé dans la Salle de l'Artefact, il notera qu'il y a quelque chose d'énervant dans cette salle mais qu'il ne peut pas identifier quoi. Il parle probablement du Chien Pénible.HMMM... THERE'S SOMETHING ANNOYING ABOUT THIS ROOM. BUT I CAN'T QUITE PLACE MY FINGER ON IT... THEN MY PLACE MY WHOLE HAND ON IT... THEN PET IT AFFECTIONATELY... - Youtube ** Le Chien Pénible a le pouvoir d'absorber les objets, tel que l'artéfact légendaire. * Pendant la séquence de fin, on peut voir le Chien Pénible accroché à la corne droite d'Offrêne. .|225x225px]] Références de:Nerviger Hund en:Annoying Dog es:Annoying Dog ja:Annoying Dog pl:‎Annoying Dog ru:Надоедливая собака uk:Набридлива собака zh:煩人的狗 Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Autres Personnages